The Valley to a Pirate's Life
by Revenger Tigger
Summary: Captain Valencia 'Valley' Sparrow is many things: a teenager, a pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow's adoptive sister, etc. Her fiery Spanish attitude and charming personality help her get along nicely with her infamous older brother. The adventures that they embark on will define who they really are, and people will begging to see through the deceitfulness of the Sparrows. Set in PotC 1
1. Port Royal

**A/N: Hey awesome nerds! It's Revenger Tigger here! I wrote this story ages ago and decided to upload it, so here it is! Hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC. All rights go to Disney.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Port Royal**

I was asleep. I was just beginning to wake when I rolled over and fell onto the ground. _Oh right, we're still on that damn boat that Jack stole from Anamaria. Ugh_. I opened my eyes and realised that I was laying in water. _Oh crap_. I knew that this stupid boat would have to sink some time soon, but did it really have to be now? Why now? I looked around for that stupid big brother of mine, and sighed when I saw land in the distance. Then I looked up. I found Jack standing on the mast, looking out at the piece of land that I'd just spotted.

"Jack, are we gonna make it to land on this thing or are we gonna have to swim?" I asked him once I climbed up the mast to stand next to him.

"We'll make it, luv. Don't worry, ye won't have to swim," he said in a teasing tone. I would've fought back but I couldn't be bothered to, so we just stood there in silence as we sailed to the port.

While we were standing on the mast, we both noticed a rock with three skeletons hanging from it, along with a sign, reading 'pirates ye be warned'. Ha! These stupid royal maniacs did NOT know how to speak proper pirate.

Jack took off his hat and placed it over his heart to pay his respects for the lost lives, and I did the same. We both saluted the creepy skeletons and looked back to the port. Then we looked down.

"You're gonna have to swim, Valley, or it'll sink before we make port," Jack declared, turning to face me.

I glared at him angrily. "Why do I have to be to one that swims? You're heaver than me!" I exclaimed. Before he could reply, I knocked him off the mast and into the water. When he came back to the surface, I was laughing so hard that I almost fell off the mast myself.

"Valencia! Fine, I'm sorry!" Jack yelled from the water.

"Whatever, Jackie! You're gonna have to swim to the port now!" I shouted back. He sent a death glare up towards me, and I placed my hands on my hips. "Pirate."

He sighed and started swimming to the port. When I got there, I stepped off the mast like I was walking and continued to walk until I fell down flat on my face. _Gosh! I'm such a klutz!_ I trip over absolutely everything, including my own feet.

I got up and turned to see Jack pulling himself up onto the dock. He stood, dripping with water, and looked at me knowingly. "Still falling tripping over your feet after all these years?" He smirked. I hit his shoulder, and we started making our way up the dock. We nearly made it to the end but we were rudely interrupted by the harbour master and his apprentice.

"Hey! Hold up there, you two! It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock. And I shall need both of your names."

Me and Jack both turned to look at Anamaria's half-sunken boat, frowning and wondering how dumb the harbour master was to call this disgrace 'tied up'.

We both turned to look back at the harbour master. "What d'ye say to three shillings... and we forget the name?" Jack placed three shillings on the ratty book he was holding and his apprentice raised his eyebrows. _Poor kid, that's probably all the money his family gets_.

The harbour master accepted. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. and Miss Smith."

With that, me and Jack turned on our heels and set off towards the town. Jack spotted the harbour master's money pouch and snuck it into his pocket. Then we were on our way to find where they kept their fleet.

We were walking for a while, and I thought we were going in circles, but Jack insisted he knew where he was going. Eventually I made him stop walking because I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jack, just face it. We're lost! Stop saying that ye know where the hell we are. Because ye bloody don't, okay?" I growled.

"Fine, Valley. What do you propose we do then?" He eyed me sceptically. I just smiled back at him.

"We climb up this hill, sneak 'round to the fort and see if we can sit the ships. What say you to that grand plan?" My grin got bigger when he nodded.

"Aye. Guess you've always been the better one with directions, eh?" He started climbing up the hill and I followed beside him.

When we got to the top of the hill, we found the fort, snuck around and found the ships. We made our way down to the docks, where two redcoats stood guard.

Jack waltzed up to them with me one step after. The redcoats stood in front of us in a second and held the weapons up to block our path.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," the scrawny redcoat told us.

"I'm terribly sorry, we didn't know. If we see one, we shall inform you immediately," I assured them and attempted to walk past them, but they held their ground.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh?" Jack piped up. "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," the scrawny one replied.

I decided to take part in the conversation again. "It's a fine goal, to be sure. But it seems to me that a..." I tried to get past them again, "a ship like that," I pointed to the bigger ship over to the left in the distance, "makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough. But there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed," the scrawny one informed us.

"I've heard of one. Supposed to be very fast - nigh uncatchable... The Black Pearl." How did I know that Jack would mention the Pearl? He was completely obsessed with it. I guess it is a beautiful ship, but he constantly blabbers on about it, and it gets annoying after a week or two, but after a year I sometimes just want to chop his hand off to shut him up.

The fat one then decided to speak. "Well... there's no real ship that can match the Interceptor."

The scrawny one disagreed. "The Black Pearl is a real ship."

The fat one shook his head. "No, no it's not."

"Yes it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?" _Ugh. How long was this conversation going to last?_

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes I have." _Oh my gosh, someone shoot them!_

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" I looked at Jack and saw him looking at the two, bored, just like I was.

"No," Skinny said, nodding his head and confusing the hell out of me.

"No," Fatty repeated. _Finally! The torture is over!_

"But I have seen a ship with black sails."_ Ugh. Spoke too soon._

Jack tapped my shoulder and pointed to the ship. We walked off, leaving the two redcoats to have their boring, nonsense conversation.

Jack walked straight up to the helm, and I walked to a crate and sat down. Then the two redcoats found out that we had disappeared and spotted us on the ship.

"Hey! You! Get away from there!" Skinny yelled.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate," Fatty added.

"I'm sorry, it's such a pretty boat," Jack said.

"Ship," I corrected quickly so the redcoats didn't kill us for insulting their best ship.

"What's your name?" Fatty pointed to Jack.

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like. And she's Miss Smith." Jack pointed to me. There seemed to be a lot of pointing going on at the moment.

"What's you purpose in Port Royal, Mr. and Miss Smith?"

"Yeah, and no lies." Knowing Jack, he wouldn't lie about this, just to confuddle them.

"Well, then. I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out."

"Same for me!" I yelled, grinning at the confusion on the redcoats' faces.

"I said no lies!"

"I think they're telling the truth." Well, I sure did see that one coming. These two fight like teenage girls.

"Are you two teenage girls? Coz ye fight and bicker like ye are," I told them. Jack laughed.

Skinny glared at me before turning back to Fatty. "If they were telling the truth, they wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course, we knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if we told it to you." Jack always had a way with words and was great at tricking people. But it didn't work on me; I grew up with him around and knew all of his tricks. Everything he said just made sense to me.

The two redcoats looked confuddled again, so Jack distracted them, starting a conversation about our adventures with the Pelegostos Cannibal tribe. They were talking for ages, and I decided to watch the people up at the fort.

There was this man, the commodore I would think, due to his fancy attire, and a young woman. They were talking on the wall of the fort. She looked like she couldn't breathe in that bloody corset and was fanning herself. I wear a corset, too, but mine isn't so tight that I can't breathe. It's just right, so I have no problems when me and my brother run into a fight.

I saw the commodore turn his back to the woman, and two seconds later she fell over the wall. I gasped and stood up.

"And then they made me their chief," Jack said, telling the story. The three men turned their heads curiously to the source of the splash in the water.

"The woman fell front the fort!" I yelled, just as the commodore noticed her absence.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled, taking his jacket off at the same time as Jack. I took my brother's waistcoat and put it on the deck before taking the effects that were passed to me. I put those on a crate, then turned back to watch as Jack dived in.

I got my knife out of my boot for Jack to cut her corset open when he got her up here. Suddenly, the wind changed directions completely. Something strange had just happened. I didn't put too much thought into it because Jack came back up to the surface with the woman, Elizabeth, and I helped the two redcoats pull her onto the deck.

I handed Jack my knife, and he nodded his thanks as he cut the strings on the tight corset. Elizabeth coughed up water and spluttered everywhere. I noticed a familiar medallion hanging from her neck. I took my knife back and pointed it out to Jack.

He picked it up. "Where did you get that?" he asked her, but she didn't answer, because a sword was being pointed at Jack's throat.

We all looked up to see a man that I recognised as the commodore from the fort wall.

"On your feet," he growled at Jack as another sword was pointed at me. We slowly stood with our hands in the air.

A man in a hilarious wig was covering Elizabeth with his coat. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" I'm guessing he was her father.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, looking at me and Jack.

Wig man then saw Skinny holding Elizabeth's corset. Skinny dropped it and pointed to Jack. "Shoot him!"

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?"

The commodore looked at her before nodding. _Well, he clearly fancies her._ Then he turned to Jack, holding out his hand.

"I believe thanks are in order." _Don't do it, Jack!_ He hesitantly shook the commodore's hand. _Too late._ The commodore pulled back the sleeve of Jack's dirty tunic, revealing the pirate brand on his arm.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" I scowled at the commodore. He then turned to look at me. He pulled back my right sleeve of my much cleaner tunic, revealing my own pirate brand. He looked up at my face, frowning.

"Hang them!" Elizabeth's father yelled. I turned to look at Jack, who looked as impassive as ever.

"Keep your guns on them, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." He turned back to Jack and pulled his sleeve up further, showing his tattoo of a sparrow flying over the sun and the sea.

"Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" the commodore stated rudely.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Typical Jack. He was always so defensive of his title.

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain," Commodore Rudeypants sneered.

"We're in the market, as it were." I said, smirking.

"They said they'd come to commandeer one," Skinny said, piping up again. I almost forgot that he and Fatty were still there.

"Told you they were telling the truth. These are his, sir." Fatty picked up Jack's effects and handed them to the commodore, who started inspecting them.

First, he picked up Jack's pistol. "No additional shot nor powder." Then his compass. "A compass that doesn't point North." He then unsheathed Jack's sword, smirking. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Jack grinned. I admired my older brother for many things, one of them being his - sometimes - positive attitude towards bad situations.

Commodore Rudeypants dragged Jack over to Gillette to put him in his irons. Then he walked back to me. he pulled my sleeve up more, displaying my tattoo of a sparrow flying over a valley just before sunset.

"_Captain_ Valencia Sparrow, if I'm not mistaken?" he questioned me, saying 'Captain' mockingly.

"Aye," I grinned. He grabbed my wrists and dragged me over to Gillette to have my own irons put on.

Then Elizabeth decided to pipe up again. "Commodore, I really must protest." I was really starting to like her; she kept standing up for us and she didn't seem to mind that we were pirates. "Pirates or not, these two saved my life."

Commodore Rudeypants turned to face her. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man a lifetime of wickedness."

"You better watch what you say, Mr., because I don't like being called a man," I growled at the commodore, who ignored me.

My darling brother also ignored me. "Though it seems enough to condemn 'im."

"Indeed," Commodore Rudeypants agreed distastefully as Gillette moved away from Jack to put my irons on. I knew that Jack was planning something. That's why he seemed so chipper and patient.

When Gillette was finished with my irons, Jack moved quickly. "Finally." He threw his chains around Elizabeth's neck, and I ran to stand next to him.

Elizabeth's dad gasped. "No, don't shoot!" Jack grinned.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," he said to Elizabeth, who tried to pull away. Of course, though, she was no match for Jack. "Commodore Norrington, my effects please. And my hat." How did Jack know his name? Skinny and Fatty must've told him.

'Norrington' hesitated. "Commodore!" Jack yelled, growing impatient. Norrington picked up Jack's effects.

"Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"It's Miss Swann," Elizabeth spat.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind." She didn't move. "Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." She reluctantly took his belongings. Jack grabbed his pistol and spun her around, pointing the barrel to her temple, just to make the situation seem even worse than it was.

"Now if you'd be very kind," Jack said, and Elizabeth set to work on giving his belongings back. First, she took his hat and placed it on his head. Then she took his scabbard and reached around his back. I wasn't looking at Jack's face, but judging by the look on Norrington's face, my brother was smirking at him.

"Easy on the goods, darling."

Elizabeth strapped up his scabbard and glared at him. "You're despicable," she spat.

"Sticks and stones, luv We saved your life, you saved ours. We're square." He spun her back around to face Norrington and the others. "Gentlemen, m'lady. You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captains Jack and Valley Sparrow!"

He pushed Elizabeth into Norrington and her dad, and he turned to me and pointed to the post. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he caught a rope and stomped on a metal thingy, and we went soaring into the air. The he let go of the rope and grabbed another one, which sent us flying around another post. The redcoats down below began to shoot at us, and we kept swinging until we both landed on our feet on a wooden beam.

Jack flicked the chains on his irons over another rope, making it a zip-line, and slid down it. I followed close behind. We then proceeded to run around the town and hide behind a statue outside the smithy.

When the guards marched past, me and Jack slid into the smithy's workshop.

* * *

**I think I should tell you for starters that I have a very hectic schedule this year with extra curricular activities and school production rehearsals, so updates may be delayed at times. But I will try to update as often as possible! Please don't take this message as a reason to stop reading! I've already finished the whole first movie, and I've begun to plan the second one in what little spare time I have. The next update will hopefully be in the next two weeks, so watch the PotC movies while you're waiting! Read and review, and I'll see you soon!**

**~ Revenger Tigger**

**PS. I know that it's not me and Jack and that it's Jack and I, but it's from Valley's PoV, so she thinks that it doesn't matter :) have a good weekend!**


	2. Blacksmith

**A/N: Hey my awesome nerds! Gosh, its been way too long! Sorry I haven't updated yet! I did say that I was busy though! Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed the first chapter! You're awesome! I really like this story, so I'm excited that other people do, too! Here's the second chapter!**

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Disney or PotC, and one day, that wish might just come true! Sadly, it hasn't yet :(

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blacksmith**

We walked into the smithy and Jack found a tool and started banging away at his shackles straight away. Mine were too big for me, so I was able to slip my hands out of them. When I got them off of my wrists, I decided to watch my entertaining for a bit, but then got bored and went on a search for a new sword to trade my old one with.

I was looking around for about five minutes when I heard Jack yell. I turned to see him staring at an old man that was asleep. _I'm guessing he's the smithy_. I shook my head at my oddball family member and went back to my search.

I eventually found one - it had a gold handle and the blade had Latin writing on it. Me being part Spanish and having learnt both Spanish and Latin, I could read it. It said, 'Only the good die young'. I took my old sword out of my scabbard and sheathed the new one.

Just then, I heard the donkey make a loud, disturbed noise. _What is Jack up to now?_ I walked over to him as he put his shackles into the cog of the machine that the donkey was pulling. There was a high-pitched bang, and the chain broke in half.

"How are you going to get them off your wrists properly, Jack?" I yelled over the noise of the machine. "And what did you do to this poor donkey?" Jack looked scared. I laughed. He knew how much I loved animals.

"I may have... spurred it..." he said, looking down. I scowled at him and stopped the poor animal from pulling the machine. I patted it's head softly and it calmed down slightly.

Just then, someone opened the door. I scrambled off and hid next to Jack's hiding place. The man started looking around. He was young - the smithy's apprentice, I'm guessing. He was about my age and had long brown hair that was tied up with a rag. I immediately took a liking to him.

"Right where I left you," he said humourlessly, looking at the sleeping old man. His brown eyes moved over to the tool that Jack used in his attempt to cut through the chains. I froze. "Not where I left you." He then noticed Jack's hat. I did a face palm as he went to pick it up.

Before his hand touched Jack's precious hat, the stupid pirate stepped out and hit the man's hand with the flat part of his sword. The young man looked alarmed and stepped back. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate," he realised, spitting 'pirate' like it was a dirty word.

I stepped out of the shadows with my hands on my hips. "Hey, they're hunting me, too!" Incase you didn't already notice, I don't like being ignored.

My brother was the best at ignoring me. _Grr_. "You seem somewhat familiar, have I ever threatened you before?" Aside from the fact that Jack had just ignored me, he was right. The pirate-disliking smithy did look oddly familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Again, he said 'pirates' like it was a bad word, but didn't emphasise it as much as last time. Thank goodness.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll just excuse us..." Jack turned towards me and we both went to walk to the back door, when we heard Mr. I-dislike-pirates pull a sword off one of the racks. We turned around to come face to face with the tip of the sword.

"Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack asked.

"You two threatened Miss Swann," he replied, looking at the both of us. I pointed to Jack accusingly.

"Only a little," Jack grinned. The smithy lunged at him and they started fighting. I shook my head and sat on the dusty ground to enjoy the show.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork?" Jack commented curiously. "If I step here," he stepped to the right and swung his sword at the younger man, "very good. Now I step again." He steeped to the right again. "Ta."

Jack sheathed his sword and we attempted to walked to the door again. Before we could exit, however, a sword flew through the air and stuck itself in the wooden bar holding the door shut so we couldn't open it. I tried to pull it out but it was in too deep.

"That is a wonderful trick," Jack exclaimed. "Except, once again you are between us and our way out. And now you have no weapon." The smithy turned quickly and pulled a sword out of the fireplace, the tip glowing a vibrant orange. The donkey made a noise of discomfort and fear and started moving again. _The poor thing_.

Jack started fighting with the smithy again. They fought around the wooden pole that the donkey was walking around, and Jack started throwing axes and knives at the man, who dodged them pretty well, if I don't say so myself. He was also quite good at sword fighting, too.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked in the midst of the fight. Well, we were in a smithy's workshop, and I'm fairly certain his opponent was one of the smithies or an apprentice, so that was a stupid question.

"I do!" the now-confirmed smithy responded. "And I practise with them," their swords collided," three hours a day."

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" I had to agree with Jack on that one. "Or perhaps the reason you practise three hours a day is because you've already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch are you?" My charming brother looked down pointedly.

"I practise three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" the smithy retorted.

"Ah." Jack blocked the strike from the smithy's sword and the fight continued. They jumped onto a cart that swayed under them. Smithy hooked a knife into the chains hanging from Jack's wrist and threw it up so it was embedded in the beam above. Jack stomped on a loose board on the cart which threw the smithy onto the ground. My genius of a sibling flipped his feet up and used his body weight to pull the knife out of the beam and fell back on the cart just as the smithy climbed back on. The persistent blacksmith was thrown up into the rafters and cut free a heavy sack which threw Jack up there as well.

They kept fighting, jumping from beam to beam. The smithy hit Jack's sword out of his hand, and Jack swung down to the ground, before the smithy copied him. Jack grabbed a bag an blinded him with sand, before taking his pistol out while the poor smithy was covering his eyes from the sand.

"You cheated!" he exclaimed when he could see again.

"Pirate," Jack told him, summing it up effectively. Suddenly there were people trying to open the door.

"Move away," Jack ordered him.

"No!" The smithy held his ground.

"Please move!" I begged him.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." He looked a bit sad that he couldn't let us go, because if he did, he would be hanged for assisting a pirate like a few of my deceased friends sadly have been before.

Jack loaded his pistol. "This shot is not meant for you." Then there was a smashing sound, and my brother fell to the ground, unconscious. The stupid, sleeping old smithy had woken up.

Norrginton's men chose that moment to break through the door. "There he is. Over here," one of the redcoats said.

I was contemplating making a run for it but them remembered that I had to take Jack with me, so I just stayed there, standing next to the young smithy.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive," Norrington congratulated them.

"Hey! My brother may be many things, but definitely dangerous!" I screamed at Norrington. I really didn't like him.

"Someone put her irons back on her," Norrington ordered the redcoats, and I glared at him. He smirked back as some redcoat put my shackles back on me.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captains Jack and Valencia Sparrow almost escaped. Take them away."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review, favourite, follow, whatever you want! I'll update as soon as I can!

~ Revenger Tigger


	3. Cursed

**HI AWESOME NERDS! I love you guys so much! Thank you so much to the following for your wonderful reviews!**

**Miss 'Me (Guest)' AQL ;) - I know how you are dude! Yes I am one amazing purple monkey dishwasher! Love your besets best friend in the whole wide world of robots, coz thats not weird at all! (lol guys I don't know who this weirdo is!) hehehe I kid! ;)**

**MiniCinnamon989 - Here's your update my lovely! Thanks for the review!**

**newestnightmare (Guest) - Thanks so much! This is one of my favourite stories of mine! I love Valley Sparrow, too! She's cool :) Thanks for da review!**

**chocolate1999 - I like the one word review! It's now gonna be my favourite new word! Brilliance! Lol I love it! :)**

**Revenger'sSister (Guest) - Lol dude why don't you just log in?! Thanks for the review though! :P Luv ya sis! Lol jokes! Haha I kid! OR DO I? (hehehe!)**

**And that's all (I think!)! If I missed anyone, make sure to review for this chapter and I'll hopefully remember to put your name up next time! :D on with the story!**

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Disney, or you would all know my real name ;) (and to those who already know my real name, shut your yappers!)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cursed**

I sat on the floor of the prison cell waiting for Jack to wake up. The prisoners in the other cells had given up on luring me over to them and had taken to the poor dog holding the keys in it's mouth instead. It was obviously a well-trained dog, because they had been trying to bribe it with bones that I have no idea where they came from, and it still hadn't moved a bit.

I was leaning against the wall with my hat pulled over my eyes, trying to sleep, when Jack suddenly started speaking.

"You can keep doing that forever, that dog is never going to move." He must have been awake for a few minutes already, because he knew what the prisoners were doing.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," one of the filthy prisoners retorted.

I got up and walked over to him, sitting beside him on the cold ground. "How your head?"

"It's been better," he replied groggily.

A cannon fire echoed throughout the island. I recognised the sound right away.

Jack gasped. "I know those cannons." He jumped up to look out of the prison window. "It's the Pearl," he exclaimed. I butted him out of the way so I could see.

"Aye," I whispered, taking in the sight.

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors," another prison commented in fear.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" I pointed out. The prisoners looked confused.

We watched for a while as the crew of the Black Pearl attacked the town. Then a cannon was shot in our direction. All the prisoners, including me and Jack, jumped for cover on the floor of the other side of the cells. When we looked back up, there was a hole in the wall. Sadly, it wasn't big enough on our side for me and Jack to fit through, but the rest of the prisoners were free.

"My sympathies, friends. You've no manner of luck at all." Well that wasn't all that friendly.

Jack picked up a bone from another cell's dusty floor and held it out to the dog and whistled.

"Come on, doggy. It's just us three now. It's you, young Valley, and ol' Jack. Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on! bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur."

There was a loud crash down the stars and the dog ran away. "No, no, no, no, no. I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Jack begged, and then a redcoat was thrown down the stairs.

Then Koehler and Twiggy walked down the stairs. "This ain't the armoury," Twiggy stated.

Koehler spotted me and Jack. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Twiggy. Captain Jack Sparrow, and his pathetic excuse of a sister." I gave Koehler a withering look.

Twiggy spat on Jack's hand, and Jack just glanced down at it. "Last time I saw you two, you were all alone ono a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. Their fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Koehler grabbed Jack's throat, shocking neither one of use. Jack looked down and saw a skeleton arm instead of a normal human arm. _Must be from the treasure. That's interesting._ "So there is a curse. That's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell," Koehler spat and they walked off, leaving the two of us locked up in this blasted cell.

Jack was still thinking about the curse. "That's very interesting," he muttered distractedly.

Then I, once again, attempted to fall asleep, pulling my hat down over my eyes.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter down! Whoop whoop! So my lovely awesome nerds, since I have nothing better to do on a Friday night apart from eat M&Ms and listen to Eminem (lol M&M/Eminem!) and Fall Out Boy, I am going to upload the next chapter as well! Yabba dabba doo! Review!**

**~ Your lovely best friend Tigger! ~**


	4. Prison Break

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter in a day! :) Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: You know the drill! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Prison Break**

When I woke up this morning, I found Jack trying to pick the lock with a bone while mumbling to himself. "Please..."

I took my hair out of it's usual messy plait down my back and brushed my fingers through it, before plaiting it again. I was halfway through plaiting it again when we heard footsteps. Jack left the bone in the lock and laid down on the grotty old floor. It turned out to be the young smithy from yesterday.

"You two. Sparrows," he called, standing outside our cell.

"Aye?" both Jack and I answered.

"You are familiar with that ship - the Black Pearl?" the smithy asked, half-hiding the hope in his voice.

"We've heard of it," I replied carefully.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated, sitting up. "Have you not heard the stories?" The smithy shook his head.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail for the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found expect by those who already know where it is," Jack smiled mischievously.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" He sounded desperate. _He must be if he's asking us for help._

Jack studied his nails. "Why ask us?"

"Because you're pirates." I didn't really like the way he spat 'pirates'. I mean, we aren't _all_ that bad.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack grinned.

"Never!" Smithy seemed horrified that someone would even ask that question. He looked down for a second. "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it it that you've found a girl. I see." Trust Jack to make anyone feel uncomfortable. "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"Us," I corrected.

"I can get you out of here," the smithy informed us.

Jack frowned. "How's that? The key's run off."

The young smithy looked at the hinges of the cell door. "I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom the cell for. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

I frowned, thinking. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner," the smithy responded. Now that's why he looked so familiar to us, because he looks so much like his father.

Jack and I shared a wondrous look. "That will be for William, I image. Good, strong name. No doubt a name for your father, eh?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yes," Will said, not at all understanding why his father's name was so important to us.

Jack nodded. "Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring us from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonny lass. I cannot however say the same for Valley here. Valley, darling?" My lovely brother turned to face me, his eyebrows raised as he awaited my answer.

"Aye." _Why not? It could be fun._

"Aye." Jack turned back to Will. "Do we have an accord?" He held out his hand.

Will shook my brother's outstretched hand. "Agreed."

"Agreed," Jack repeated happily. "Now, get us out." He motioned to the barricading door.

Will pushed down on the wooden bench with a strong force and broke the door off it's hinges. I did a victory dance that Jack rolled his eyes to. I got a very funny look from Will though, which I thought was bloody hilarious.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that," Will told us. I stopped my fun dance and looked over at the shelf on the wall.

"Not without our effects." Once Jack and I were all equipped with our effects, we were off.

* * *

**Hooray! Two chapters in one day! Awesome! Hope you all enjoyed the double dose of The Valley to a Pirate's Life! I'll try my very best to update next Sunday, but I may be too exhausted from camp. Hopefully I will update within the next two weeks! I'll most probably need a certain colourful monkey that lives in a dishwasher to annoy me about it til I update so I don't forget! Thanks to all you awesome nerds for reading! Now there's only one more thing that I really want you to do for me, and since it's my birthday on Monday, you should all be EXTRA nice! :D REVIEW!**

**Cya soon!**

**~ Tigger out xoxo Gossip Girl ;) lol (I don't even watch Gossip Girl!)**


	5. Commandeer

**A/N: I'm back baby! Sorry it's been so long but I'm on school holidays right now so I have plenty of time to update! Thank you so much to everyone who has review, followed and favourited this story! I love you all so, so much! Just gonna take a minute to reply to some of the reviews from last chapter!**

**The-Originals-Rock: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm actually thinking of making this story a WillxOC or a JamesxOC maybe. We'll all just have to wait and see, won't we? :D**

**newbornphanatic (Guest): Thanks for reviewing! I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner! I'm in the school production so I have HEAPS of rehearsals and then I'm also going for my black belt at the end of the year so that's pretty time-consuming as well. I haven't yet decided whether or not I'll make it WillxOC or JamesxOC or someone else, but I'm going to have a good think about it to see what I can do :D**

**Revenger's Sister: Heya dude! Thanks for your review! Haha both you and the colourful monkey in the dishwasher forgot XD thanks for your reminder! HAHA love ya xx**

**chocolate1999: Thanks for the review! :D**

**That's all for last time, friends! Hopefully there will be more reviews this time! This chapter is dedicated to my favourite purple monkey dishwasher! We have to watch this movie, matey! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Commandeer**

We ran back to where we were yesterday, the docks were the ships were, with Jack in the lead and me in the back.

Then we stopped suddenly when we were under a bridge.

"W're going to steal the ship?" Will asked. He pointed to the Dauntless. "That ship?"

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship," I told him, pointing to the Interceptor.

"Nautical term," Jack explained when Will looked confused. Then Jack got down to business. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl - how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!" Will answered immediately.

"Oh good. No worries, then." Then Jack led us to the docks.

I frowned, walking up to him and looking him right in the eyes. "I can't say that that didn't hurt." Will looked at me as if I'd grown tentacles.

Jack walked past us. "Just ignore her, she's bananas, mate."

Ten minutes later, me, Jack and Will were under a longboat on the bottom of the ocean.

Ok, I have to admit that it was my idea, but I didn't actually suggest it, I used sarcasm. But then Jack went and thought it was a good idea. So now here I am with my big brother and - honestly - a good-looking blacksmith on the floor of the ocean, slowly making our way to the Dauntless, the ship that we were going to use to commandeer the Interceptor.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will commented when we were about halfway to the ship.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack told him.

"I agree." There was a crunch and I looked down to see that Will had stepped in a crab cage. I started laughing.

"Wot?!" Jack asked, alarmed.

"Will stood in a crab cage," I giggled as we continued. Jack shook his head

When we go tho the ship, I untangled the crab cage from Will's foot and swung it up onto the railing of the back of the ship. Then we boarded the Dauntless.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship," Jack yelled. _Way to make it obvious, my dear brother._

Then Will decided to speak. "Aye! Avast!" The men on the ship laughed. I sniggered.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay."

"What do I look like? Horse droppings?" I snapped. I was sick of people ignoring me and forgetting about me. I don't understand why and it annoys me to no end.

Jack pointed his pistol at the man's nose. "Son... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And she's Valencia Sparrow, and she will chop you head off if you insult her in any way. Savvy?" Jack asked the man.

The all looked scared. We ordered them to get into the longboats and sail back to the town. Our plan worked well; they told the commodore that we were stealing the ship, Jack pretended to show Will how to use the sails, i disabled the rudder chain, the commodore ordered his men to sail the Interceptor over to us, they climbed onto this ship, we climbed onto that one, I told Will to cut the ropes that Norrington used to get onto the other ship, and we started off.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves," Jack yelled to Norrington.

Then we sailed off to Tortuga.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked it! Please review! I'll love you forever if you do!**


	6. Bootstrap

**Chapter 6: Bootstrap**

Tortuga was only three days away, and we had been on the ship for one day and one night now. The only thing that we've really done it fix the sails and sing songs, and I have also bickered with Jack a fair bit, but that's really not that out of the ordinary.

It was the morning of the second day, and I left the Captain's cabin where I slept and made my way to the helm where Jack was standing. Will was sitting on a crate, sharpening his sword, and they were talking. I sat down on a crate next to Will.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father," Will said.

"Is that so?" Jack asked, his face impassive. He walked off and Will got up and followed, so I did as well. I stood next to Jack because I was suspicious of what he went to the helm for because we were on a steady course.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. i'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew 'im. So did Valley. Probably two of the few who knew him as William Turner."

"Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill," I added.

"Bootstrap?" Will asked confusedly.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him," Jack told him.

Will refused to believe that his father was a pirate. "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, repeatable man who obeyed the law," Will all but shouted.,

Jack turned to glance at him. "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." He turned back around.

"My father was not a pirate," Will growled, taking out his sword.

"Ah, Will-" I started, but was cut off.

"Put it away, son." Jack didn't even flinch. "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you," Will said, exasperated.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" Jack asked him. He spun the wheel and moved one of the sails so that the yard caught Will and swung him out over the sea.

"Jack!" Still being ignored. Grr.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these - what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy and Valley, savvy? So..." Jack spun the wheel again and Will swung back on board and offered Will his sword back.

"Can you said under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack asked.

Will took his sword. "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga," both us Sparrows grinned.

* * *

**And there's another one done today! Whoo! I'm on fire! Sorry that the chapters have been relatively short, but the next one is longer! Might as well upload that one as well! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	7. Tortuga

**Chapter 7: Tortuga**

When we arrived in Tortuga, we set off in search of Mr. Gibbs. He was like an uncle to me and he was a best friend to Jack. I loved Tortuga. It felt like a second home to both me and Jack. Will on the other hand looked pretty scared. I was also looking forward to coming back here because Jack always gets slapped when we come here.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack asked Will.

"It'll linger," the blacksmith replied smartly.

"I'll tell ya, mate. If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack sounded a little drunk. Not surprising.

He turned around and spotted someone. "Scarlett!" he yelled. She walked over to us and slapped him. I laughed. Oh it's good to be home.

"Not sure I deserved that," Jack muttered.

He then spotted someone else walking up to us. "Giselle!"

She stopped in front of him. "Who was she?!"

"Wot?" Jack asked, feigning innocence. 'Giselle' then slapped him. It was so funny that I had a sore stomach from all of the laughing.

"I may have deserved that," he muttered, looking a little guilty. I didn't want to know.

We kept walking towards the tavern and Jack was talking to me and Will.

"We should escape this retched pit as quick as possible," he said, then we almost got run over by a horse. When the horse had gone past, we continued.

"It just so happens that you know the woman and man, that knows the man, that knows the finest sailors in all of Tortuga," Jack told Will as we entered the tavern.

We found Mr. Gibbs sleeping with the pigs in a room out the back. It was a pretty funny sight, but not that unusual. I found two buckets, filled them with water and gave one to Jack and the other to Will. I stood back and watched as Jack tossed the first bucket on Gibbs.

He woke with a start and stood, pointing a dagger at us. "Curse ye for breathing, ye slack-jawed idiot!"

Then he noticed who we were and smiled. "Mother's love! Jack! Valley! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

"Fortunately, we know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a preposition from the man who did the waking."

Since I had spent almost every waking minute of my life with Jack, I could easily follow what he just said. Will and Mr. Gibbs weren't so fortunate. Will looked completely lost, but Gibbs had a calculating look on his face and eventually caught on after a minute.

"Aye! That'll about do it." Then Will threw the other bucket of water on him. "Blast! I'm already awake!" Poor Mr. Gibbs yelled.

"That was for the smell," Will shrugged, and both Jack and I looked at him, then to Mr. Gibbs, then nodded. Will poked at the both of us strangely.

"Do you two always do that?" he asked. Me and Jack both smiled at the same time, just to creep Will out more. He took a step back as if it would stop us from doing it.

"Ye get used to it after a while," Gibbs shrugged, and we walked back inside the tavern to get us some drinks.

Gibbs found us a table and me and Jack went to get us some rum. In the tavern, there was a gunshot every now and then, and purple were running around, shooting each other and fighting. Jack led me back to the table where Gibbs was sitting, dodging people throwing punches around. He stopped to have a quick word with Will. "Keep a sharp eye." He said. I winked at the confused blacksmith and we walked to the table and sat with Mr. Gibbs.

Jack held Gibbs' cup of run in his face and waved it around, teasing him. I hit his other arm and sighed and gave Mr. Gibbs his cup. I took a sip from mine.

"Just the one," Jack reminded Gibbs before he took a swig, holding up a finger,.

"Best make it last then, eh?" Gibbs said and drank some of his rum. "Now, what's the nature of this venture you're 'n?"

"We're going after the Black Pearl," I stated, making Gibbs almost choke on his rum. He set his cup down on the table, trying to save his only cup of rum.

"We know where it's going to be, and we're going to take it," Jack said.

"Jack, Valley, it's a fool's errand. Why, you both know better that me the tales of the Black Pearl," Gibbs said, winking. Good, he knew that we were up to something.

"That's why we know what Barbossa is up to," Jack told Gibbs.

"All we need is a crew," I added.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one," Mr. Gibbs said, then looked at me. "Or two."

"Well, then I'd say its a very good thing we're not fools then, eh?" Jack smiled.

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to the two of you?" Gibbs asked, playing along.

"Let's just say it's a matter over leverage, eh?" I said, and Jack nodded over at Will, who had a fat woman pressed up against him, looking awkward. I laughed but also felt bad for him.

"The kid?" Gibbs asked.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner," Jack told him.

"His only child, savvy?" I added. I think me and Jack have a habit of finishing each other's sentences and adding things to sentences. It's pretty funny.

"Is he now? "Leverage," say you. "i think I feel a change in the wind," says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you two."

"One can only hope," Jack said, lifting his cup. "Take what you can."

"Give nothing back," both Mr. Gibbs and me said, clinking our cups together. Then we drained our drinks and went up to our rooms in the tavern that we rented before, to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! I've literally spent the whole day writing more chapters for my stories! I got a bumblebee onesie and it's winter here, so it was a very laid back and relaxing day. Plus it's school holidays! Love you all! Please review!**

**xoxo Tigger xoxo**

**PS. The-Originals-Rock, I think I'll make it a WillxOC with a little JamesxOC in the third one, but it'll mostly be a WillxOC I think! Unless I can figure out something else...**

**Love ya's! :D**


End file.
